


The Real Yoshikitty

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: LUNA SEA, S.K.I.N. (Japanese band), X JAPAN
Genre: Fetish, M/M, animal roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Sugizo discovered the ears and tail quite by accident and though Yoshiki cursed his foolishness for leaving them out, he quickly realised his mistake wasn't a bad thing at all.





	The Real Yoshikitty

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshikitty is the name of the Hello Kitty designed after Yoshiki.

            “Just wait for me in my bedroom OK?” Yoshiki called out before returning to his phone call and with a nod Sugizo headed upstairs, knowing that the call was important but Yoshiki would get to him as soon as possible. He wouldn't keep his lover waiting without good reason.

            Pushing open Yoshiki's door, Sugizo's first reaction was to check his reflection in one of the many mirrors and he totally missed what was left on the bed, until he had taken a few steps into the room. With surprise he picked up the collar and accepted it for what it was. Had Yoshiki been hoping for a kinky night of sex tonight? He must have forgotten, otherwise he wouldn't have sent Sugizo up here alone to find the toys without a word of warning. Still Sugizo could handle light bondage, especially when he was the one in control, perhaps Yoshiki hadn't even thought a warning was necessary?

            The other item though was more suspicious and as Sugizo picked it up, it took him a moment to realise what it was. It was a soft yellow colour, no blond just like Yoshiki's hair, it was made from fake fur and was attached to a thick layer of plastic. Some kind of whip? No! Suddenly Sugizo realised what it was for and dropped it in shock. The plastic end was a butt plug with a tail attachment. He'd never have figured it out, if it hadn't been for the collar sat beside it. His eyes had just fallen on the water bowl when he heard the door push open and his lover enter.

            Seeing the toys Yoshiki froze in complete shock, he'd meant to hide them away but in his rush he'd left them on the bed in plain sight, only to send his lover up here alone. It was clearly too late to hide them or make excuses. From Sugizo's gaze it was clear he had figured it out. Yoshiki supposed he should be grateful that Sugizo wasn't freaking out or looking disgusted. He just had a surprised look of recognition, which was something Yoshiki could work with.

            “So, you found out.” Yoshiki commented.

            “Yeah, wasn't I meant too?” Sugizo asked.

            “Not like this, I left them out by mistake. I would have told you, maybe.” Yoshiki replied.

            “Well, what exactly do you like to do with this stuff? Is it a sex thing?” Sugizo asked.

            “I like to be a cat,” Yoshiki replied. “There's some ears too, oh here they are.” He finished, finding his favourite set of ears that had fallen on the floor.

            “So when you’re a cat, what do you do?” Sugizo asked.

            “It's how I relax,” Yoshiki admitted. “When you’re a cat, you have no worries. You just do as you please.”

            “And why is it out?” Sugizo asked with a raised eyebrow, convinced that somehow Yoshiki was trying to make him part of this.

            “Because I was sorting through my sex toys and....” Yoshiki began before freezing. Had he just said that out loud?

            “You have more kinks?” Sugizo asked.

            “Yes?” Yoshiki replied, deciding that as he had dug himself into such a big hole he might as well lie down and die in it.

            “Look, I can handle kinks and fetishes, I have a few of my own, there is no need to be ashamed.” Sugizo replied calmly, feeling sorry for Yoshiki. It was never easy to admit your sexual fantasises but to have them discovered by accident, and things as kinky as this cat thing, must be a whole lot worse.

            “Perhaps if you saw, you'd understand?” Yoshiki suggested, with hope burning in his eyes. If he could get Sugizo in on this, part of the fun, then his life would be perfect.

            “I might.” Sugizo replied and nodding Yoshiki began to undress, placing each discarded item of clothing neatly on a chair, until he was naked and proud. With just a hint of trepidation Yoshiki walked over to a locked cupboard and turned the key that still sat in the lock. The doors swung open revealing his collection of toys and he knew Sugizo had seen them. That was the point, he was going to let Sugizo see everything tonight, so that he had no more secrets from his lover. Either Sugizo accepted him or he didn't, it was as simple as that, though Yoshiki prayed it would be the first.

            Taking some lube from the cupboard, Yoshiki began to coat the butt plug with a thick layer of the stuff, knowing the toy stretched him once inserted. It was as wide as any man's erection and always filled him in such a delightful way, he had lied to Sugizo before, he did get sexual pleasure from doing this but not always and it wasn't the point of the game.

            With toy prepared, Yoshiki used his lube coated fingers to prepare himself, sliding one finger in at a time with eyes on Sugizo's face, judging his reaction. Slightly turned on it seemed but that was no surprise, Sugizo was all man and of course the sight of his boyfriend preparing himself would make him think of sex, how could it not?

            Yoshiki let out a small whimper of pleasure as he brushed against his own prostrate and in that moment he knew he had to stop. He didn't want to turn this into sex just yet, he wanted to enjoy being a cat for a while and so, reluctantly, he stopped his preparation and carefully pushed the tail into his eagerly awaiting body. Oh that was nice, just what he wanted, and he smiled in pleasure before accepting the ears from Sugizo and placing them on his head. Now he was a cat and he purred softly as he rubbed his head against Sugizo's hand, demanding attention.

            Sugizo wasn't quite sure how to react to this, it had been hot at first and then strange. Had Yoshiki really just purred? Now he was butting his head against his hand and for a moment Sugizo just stared in surprise before he suddenly recognised this behaviour, Yoshiki wanted to be stroked! Well he could do that and careful of the ears, Sugizo began to pet his lover, growing lazy in his movements as he relaxed. This was actually really nice and as Yoshiki curled up beside him he continued, letting his thoughts wander. Yoshiki had been right about this being relaxing and a gentle smile sat on Sugizo's lips as he stroked Yoshiki's back and stared across the room at the still open cupboard. He should have known Yoshiki was into kinks and fetishes, it would be shocking if he wasn't, and he supposed he was grateful to have been shown this collection of toys. Some of them Sugizo didn't even recognise but that was alright, Yoshiki could teach him what they were for. If anything, having a lover with so many fetishes was a good thing, if he said no to one he didn't like, it probably wouldn't even register. He only had to agree to a few to keep his lover happy and Sugizo knew he could do that. He would at least try them all, they might be fun. God Yoshiki was going to turn him into a kinky bastard too! Not that this was a bad thing, Sugizo was looking forward to it.

            Yoshiki was feeling sleepy as Sugizo stroked his skin, this was like the times they had sex to relax and afterwards they would lie in each other’s arms, simply being together. It was nice and peaceful but Yoshiki wanted more than this tonight. He had entered the room expecting sex and that was exactly what he planned to do!

            Getting back up, on hands and knees anyway, Yoshiki began to rub his cheek against Sugizo's crotch, excited when Sugizo simply spread his legs further, giving him better access. Eagerly Yoshiki began to lick the thick denim of the jeans that covered Sugizo's lower body. It was rough and didn't really taste nice but he didn't care, instead he just carried on licking until Sugizo himself unzipped the jeans and quickly exposed his length to Yoshiki's tongue. Not stopping even for a minute, in fact he'd licked Sugizo's hands a few times already, Yoshiki just carried on licking, running his tongue along the veins, around his balls and best of all into the slit of what was now Sugizo's erection.

            It wasn't so much of a blow job, as just attention to his erection but it was enough to have Sugizo moaning and clutching to the bed sheets. His body shook in excitement and Yoshiki just wouldn't stop. He was clearly enjoying this too and Sugizo loved that about Yoshiki, so many of his ex-lovers had simply put up with pleasuring him, not really enjoying it, or avoided doing it at all.

            “Cum in the bowl.” Yoshiki muttered and for a second Sugizo thought he hadn't heard right but he had and gasping in understanding, he reached down and began to stroke his own length as Yoshiki still licked the tip eagerly. When orgasm came, Sugizo did as ordered, having already figured out what his cat wanted him to do next.

            Leaving the bed, pushing his trousers down on the way instead of up, Sugizo hurried to the kitchen where he grabbed a bottle of milk before returning to the room with a grin. Yoshiki clearly hadn't been expecting this and his eyes glistened with excitement when he saw what Sugizo was up to. He wasn't just participating any more, he was leading the game, adding his own creative input.

            The half-filled bowl of milk and Sugizo's cum was placed on the floor and eagerly Yoshiki began to lap up the mixture, like the good little cat he was. Behind his Sugizo finished undressing and began to play with Yoshiki's tail, pulling gently so that the butt plug inside the drummer’s ass moved slightly. Yoshiki continued to drink and getting into the swing of things, Sugizo knelt beside his cat and began to play with the tail seriously, deliberately forcing the sex toy at the end in and out of Yoshiki's ass, until the other's body was trembling in excitement and his penis stood hard and firm. Clearly Yoshiki had been turned on by Sugizo's teasing, how could he not?

            “It's my game now.” Sugizo announced, yanking the tail out of Yoshiki's body and dropping it to the floor. “Take of those ears and get on the bed.”

            “Thank you.” Yoshiki replied, catching Sugizo's gaze. It was clear that he was referring to the guitarist’s participation in this fetish of his and the other man nodded and smiled before he headed over to the cupboard, sure Yoshiki would have what he needed.

            Yoshiki lay on the bed with his legs spread and ready, more than delighted to see Sugizo return with a set of anal beads and a tube of lube. He'd love to have those inside him, he hadn't played with them for months, and just the thought had his cock twitch in anticipation. Sugizo saw this and hesitated before adjusting his plan slightly. He had wanted to pound into Yoshiki's ass as the other slowly pulled the toy out of him but he could always use them on Yoshiki, he didn't mind that they'd been inside his lover first.

            “You bring a whole new level to kinky.” Sugizo informed Yoshiki, though his words were filled with pride and admiration and not scorn.

            “You've only scratched the surface.” Yoshiki bragged, feeling liberated now Sugizo knew exactly who he was dating. Perhaps Sugizo would object to some things but he was willing to try and that was what mattered most to Yoshiki.

            “Yeah, that's the impression I’ve got.” Sugizo replied, pouring the lube straight over Yoshiki's entrance before pushing his finger through it and then into his partner. The passage was still loose from before, so Sugizo slid a second finger in straight away and began scissoring them expertly.

            Once content Yoshiki was prepared, Sugizo picked up the anal beads and slid them into Yoshiki's ass, letting him get used to their intrusion before he began to jerk them around a little. Oh he loved to see Yoshiki this helpless and flashes of Yoshiki been bound and tied before him shot before his eyes before he shook them away. Not tonight, perhaps tomorrow, when he'd had time to truly decide what he wanted to do.

            His mouth, as if pulled by gravity, wrapped around Yoshiki's erection and he began to suck hard and fast, as his head bobbed up and down the blond’s length without any hesitation. Yoshiki was a god with his mouth but he knew he could at least keep up, provide Yoshiki with greater pleasure than any of the men in his past. Yoshiki had told him himself, unasked and without motive. It had just come out one day whilst they had been in the park and Sugizo held onto these words with pride because he knew just how many men Yoshiki had had before him and for him to be best put him ahead of all of them.

            Getting into the swing of things, Sugizo began to play with the beads once more, slowly pulling them out one by one, with the warning that Yoshiki wasn't allowed to cum until the toy was gone. Beneath him Yoshiki moaned and withered, starving of an orgasm that was already boiling away within him. It was so cruel of Sugizo to make him wait, how could he hold this off?

            Another bead left Yoshiki's body and the drummer realised there was only two left, with a howl he shut his eyes and tried to focus on anything that wasn't the pleasure from the warm mouth wrapped over his erection. It was hard and to his relief another bead left him. One more, he could do this. Somehow, he would hold of orgasm.

            Sugizo could tell Yoshiki needed to cum, that he was struggling not too and finally taking pity on the drummer, he pulled the toy out of Yoshiki's body getting a mouthful of cum for his mercy. He swallowed around Yoshiki's length and sucked lightly, until every last drop had been ingested.

            “I want them in me now,” Sugizo announced. “While I fuck that pretty little ass of yours. Make me suffer like I did to you.”

            “Bend over then.” Yoshiki ordered and obediently Sugizo got on hands and knees as he eagerly awaited Yoshiki to prepare him. He didn't have long to wait before a lube coated finger slid deep inside him and he moaned in delight. This was going to be one erotica night and he could hardly wait. His ass trembled in anticipation and he thought about what was to come with a dirty smirk on his lips, knowing he was the best kind of gay man, one who didn't care what position he was in.

            Finally the toy was being inserted into his ass and Sugizo loved the sensation of varied pressure along his passage. There was nothing like it but, as sluty as he could be, he was always shy when it came to requesting anything too strange or kinky. He didn't want people to judge him as perverted but Yoshiki wouldn't do that and like the drummer Sugizo found himself liberated in this relationship, that now had no rules when it concerned the bedroom, except to make sure the other was happy in whatever situation he had been put into.

            “How do you want me?” Yoshiki asked when he had finished, having no idea how this was meant to work.

            “Sit with your back against the headboard.” Sugizo ordered, tossing the pillows away so the blond could get into his desired position. With a smile and a nod, Sugizo slide between Yoshiki's legs and gently lifted them up so that Yoshiki's feet rested on his shoulders. His erection was already teasing Yoshiki's entrance now, so he slid himself inside and the two men shifted slightly until they had found a position that worked.

            With one arm wrapped around Sugizo, Yoshiki reached down and began to tease the anal beads inside his lover. Yes this could work and happy in the discovery, Yoshiki adjusted himself once more so that Sugizo's penis brushed against his prostrate.

            “Take me hard!” Yoshiki cried out in pleasure and Sugizo obeyed, quickly matching his pace to that off the beads fucking his ass. This position wasn't exactly comfortable but by god was the pleasure intense. Yoshiki's grip on his body tightened and Sugizo pounded upwards into that tight heat, as his ass clenched uncontrollably around the beads in his ass. Yoshiki was really working them now, punishing him for making him wait so long for orgasm. It had been a stroke of genius to use them on the drummer first and Sugizo felt pleased with himself.

            “Don't cum until they're out.” Yoshiki ordered, mimicking Sugizo's own rules. The guitarist groaned but continued to pound into Yoshiki without hesitation. He could starve of his orgasm, he knew it. Just why was Yoshiki not even pulling them out?

            “Yoshiki please, you have to at least remove some!” Sugizo whined and to his surprise three were removed from his body in rapid succession. That had been fast and before he could begin to wonder why Yoshiki was rushing, he felt the third bead been pushed inside him once more! The little cheater was really teasing him and Sugizo loved it. Not knowing what Yoshiki had planned next Sugizo felt the third bead leave and re-enter him twice more before it, and the second bead, were removed from his body. Just one left but orgasm was so close now that it was torture knowing he wasn't permitted to cum.

            “Please Yoshiki.... I can't hold back... any longer!” Sugizo begged and to his relieve his ass was emptied and he was shooting cum into his blond lover with force. His body trembled in orgasm and he barely noticed the splattering across his chest as Yoshiki joined him in orgasm. Falling back onto the bed and away from the awkward embrace, Sugizo lay panting as he regained his sanity. That had been one off the best sex sessions he'd had and as he looked up at Yoshiki's smiling face, he knew his lover had enjoyed it too.

            “Tell me Sugi-chan. Why do I feel like I’ve found the other half off my soul in you?” Yoshiki asked, as he lay down beside his lover and pretty much wrapped his body over him in a protective and possessive embrace.

            “I think perhaps because you have?” Sugizo suggested. “Or at least, a soul that is a perfect match for yours.”

            “I thought as much.” Yoshiki agreed, as Sugizo began to stroke his back tenderly. It was only an affection touch but it reminded the drummer of what had started it all and he silently thanked the gods that he had forgotten to hide his toys this morning, perhaps it hadn't been a mistake at all.


End file.
